Fire Bird
Fire Bird (ロックハーケン, Rokkuhāken) is a fire spirit that guards over the area known as the Volcano Villude. Rose as usual speaks about it both, as though she has first hand knowledge of it, and as if it were a legend of the past. The Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War Death of a Dragon When the party first enters the volcano area, they are ambushed by Fire Bird. Merely being in his presence turns the air into a reddish haze and threatens to set everything ablaze. The party escapes through the volcanic haze and the fields of cooled and flowing lava into the depths of Volcano Villude. As they make their way through the Villude, Shana feels an unpleasant calling of an unknown presence, only relieved by heading closer to it. When the pressure stops, she collapses at the edge of a cliff, at the bottom of which is a wounded and abandoned Virage lying in the lava. The Virage awakens in her presence and despite the formidable arsenal given it by its Wingly designers, it is defeated by the party. Almost immediately afterwards, they are ambushed by the Fire Bird, which uses all the power it draws from the firey volcano to attack them, flying out of the lava to summon fire spirits, and spraying them with fire and magma. Dart and his friends withstand the onslaught and defeat the beast of flame. Battle As always, Attack Items are the most effective, in this case Spear Frosts which can be bought at Bale. Dart is also practically invincible in this fight due to his fire element, easing the boss battle. The Fire Bird is slow, until Volcano Balls get extra turns. As often happens with both bosses and regular enemies, the Fire Bird uses progressively tougher attacks as its health gets lower. It might be best to save powerful attacks that can only be used once, until later in the battle, to finish it off. *'Volcanic Peck': Fire Bird flies to a character, wraps him in his tail feathers and begins to peck at them. *'Presto Fire': Fire Bird shoots a ray of flames at your team that causes the ground to fly up with immense heat. The Fire Bird uses this attack only when its health is blue or yellow. *'Summon': Fire Bird dives into the lava pit below and pulls up 4 Volcano Balls that he can (at any time) use to attack your party. The Volcano Balls can also be attacked to less or stop this move. Fire Bird only uses this move for about 1-2 times, especially when its health turns red. *'Dive Bomb': Fire Bird flies straight up and dives on Dart and friends, cracking the ground and dip Dart and friends in magma, dealing more damage than the Peck and Fire Quake, then rising up again from the lava pits below. The Fire Bird uses this attack only when its health turns red. Fire Bird has no real damaging attacks but Fire Dive and Volcano Ball Summon can really hurt Lavitz as he has the lowest magic defense so be prepared to heal him and Rose because she has the least amount of health. Gallery Dart_and_friends_take_a_far_glance_at_the_Fire_Bird.png|Fire Bird in the distance Fire_Bird_Traps_Dart_and_Friends_with_Fire.png|left|Dart and friends trapped by fire EPSXe_2013-05-23_15-43-57-10.jpg|Facing the Fire Bird Fire Bird uses Presto Fire.png|Fire Bird uses Presto Fire Fire Bird uses Dive Bomb.png|Fire Bird uses Dive Bomb Fire Bird uses Volcanic Peck.png|Fire Bird uses Volcanic Peck on Lavitz Volcano Ball uses Charge.png|Volcano Ball uses Charge Fire Bird uses Summon.png|Fire Bird uses Summon Fire Bird and Lava Balls.png|Fire Bird and Lava Balls ePSXe 2013-05-23 15-49-31-55.jpg|Fire Bird making a plunge into lava Fire_Bird_Reward.png|Fire Bird Reward]] ePSXe 2013-05-23 15-50-59-80.jpg|Fire Bird zeroing towards Dart and friends Trivia *To some begginers, they will find it suprising to meet two bosses consecutively in the same location, Volcano Villude, which is the Wounded Virage as the first boss and Fire Bird as the second one. *Fire Bird resembles the legendary bird Phoenix. *Fire Bird is as bright as a tiny sun - it engulfs the whole area in bright light as it flew towards Dart and friends. *Fire Bird's name in the Japaneses version is ロックハーケン (rotsuku haken/m or rokkuhāken) which translates to rock piton, a tool for rock climbing. Category:Boss Category:Disc 1 Category:Fire Element Category:Volcano Villude